


Неожиданные результаты

by remontada, wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || R-NC17 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cybersex, Cybertentacles, Kind of exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Virtual Reality, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Тони, Баки и интересные способы использовать МОРГ





	Неожиданные результаты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected Results](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622906) by [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev). 



— О…

Реакция Тони не громче шепота, как будто он пытается задушить этот единственный звук, но не может сдержаться. Это «О…» встряхивает Баки, заставляет оторваться от созерцания сцены перед собой и переключить внимание на Тони. Видеть его настолько растерянным — большая редкость; с пылающими щеками и широко распахнутыми глазами он выглядит забавно.

— Так, ладно, это все довольно неловко, — бормочет Тони, не отрывая при этом глаз от симулятора.

Неловкость — совсем не то, на что они надеялись, затевая этот эксперимент. Предполагалось, что они оба повеселятся и смогут безопасно исследовать свои фантазии, или, по крайней мере, протестировать их, не опасаясь осуждения, прежде чем пробовать что-то подобное в реальности. Баки смотрит на созданную МОРГ проекцию и ненадолго лишается дара речи.

— Это… — Он замолкает и сглатывает, не зная, как именно выразить свою реакцию. — Интересно.

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — отвечает Тони обманчиво небрежным тоном.

Голографический «Тони» стоит возле стены со скованными над головой руками. Что ж, в этом ничего удивительного нет. Баки был бы плохим любовником, если бы не заметил, что Тони нравится ограничение подвижности во время секса, нравится, когда его удерживают, особенно если суперсолдатской силой.

Во время обсуждения они решили, что сценарий, который МОРГ создаст на основе их фантазий, должен отвечать нескольким требованиям: взаимное согласие, никакой боли, никакого Стива. Баки ожидал, что фантазии Тони включают в себя контроль. Честно говоря, он рассчитывал на броню… Черт возьми, когда настанет его очередь, Железный Человек точно будет участвовать. Но он и подумать не мог о… щупальцах.

— Только посмотри на себя, — шепчет Баки.

Он очарован выражением чистого блаженства на лице Тони из симулятора, тело которого окружено множеством металлических щупалец. Четыре штуки обвивают его запястья и щиколотки, удерживая распятым у стены. Одно свернулось кольцами вокруг шеи, протолкнув кончик в рот, и Тони жадно его сосет. Еще как минимум пять отростков двигаются как самостоятельные и разумные существа, пытаясь пробраться под одежду. Баки узнает один из шикарных дорогих костюмов, как будто Тони только что ушел с важной встречи. Что еще совершенно очевидно, так это то, что Тони выглядит абсолютно счастливым, находясь во власти высокотехнологичных щупалец.

— Я знаю, это странно… — начинает Тони, но Баки прерывает его, притянув к себе и жестко целуя. Их поцелуй, глубокий и влажный, становится еще лучше, когда Тони вздрагивает и стонет в его объятьях.

Баки обожает целоваться с Тони, но прямо сейчас это означает, что он не может все рассмотреть. Так что он прерывает поцелуй и устраивает Тони так, что тот оказывается надежно прижатым спиной к груди Баки, и они оба могут наблюдать за зрелищем.

— Похоже, ты неплохо проводишь время, — говорит Баки, наклоняясь к шее Тони.

— Ага… — Тони судорожно вздыхает, кровь в сонной артерии быстро пульсирует под губами Баки.

Все щупальца действуют по-разному — расстегивают ремень, стягивают галстук, дергают пуговицы, разрывают ткань — и быстро раздевают виртуального Тони. Все еще прижимая к себе настоящего Тони одной рукой, Баки скользит металлической ладонью вниз и обнаруживает крепкий стояк. Ну еще бы.

— Боже, — стонет Тони, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению. — Пожалуйста.

У Баки тоже стоит: при виде так откровенно наслаждающегося Тони иначе и быть не может. Ему самому такое в голову никогда не приходило, но это горячо. Даже обжигающе.

Тем временем щупальца обвивают бедра Тони, и одно из них, исследуя территорию, подбирается к паху.

— Они холодные? — спрашивает Баки, спустив вниз пижамные штаны Тони вместе с бельем, и металлическим пальцем повторяет маршрут щупальца.

— Нет. Они… они приятные. — У Тони перехватывает дыхание, когда они теряют из виду одно из щупалец у него между ног. Его двойник почти сразу откидывает голову назад и издает долгий глубокий стон вокруг щупальца, которое все еще у него во рту. Может быть даже в горле.

— Вижу. Они кажутся сильными.

— Очень. Я просто… позволяю им.

Не то чтобы он сопротивлялся. Хоть сколько-то.

— Отдаешь им контроль, да? — спрашивает Баки, прихватывая зубами напряженные мышцы плеча. Он отзеркаливает движение тонкого щупальца, обернувшегося вокруг ствола виртуального Тони, сжимая железную руку вокруг члена.

— Ох, черт! — вскрикивает Тони, сильнее толкаясь в металлический кулак. Его член истекает смазкой, так что Баки легко скользит вверх-вниз, отдрачивая Тони в одном ритме с этим… Созданием? Машиной? Инопланетянином? Неизвестно, да и неважно.

— Я мог бы сделать это для тебя, — предлагает Баки, притираясь стоящим членом к заднице Тони. Как жаль, что он не готов. Будь такая возможность, Баки вошел бы в него одним движением, оттрахал так же сильно, как это сейчас происходит на их глазах. — Связал бы тебя, надежно, крепко. Использовал бы игрушки. Уверен, ты придумаешь потрясающие игрушки по своему вкусу. А потом я бы делал с тобой все, что захочется, так чтобы в твоей хорошенькой головке не осталось ни одной мысли.

— Да, да, да, пожалуйста. — Тони извивается в его руках, как и его виртуальная копия. Щупальца заполнили все его дырки, по два, три за раз, и ему это нравится.

— Милый, ты просто потрясающий. Кажется, ты уже близко, я тоже чувствую. — Член Тони в его кулаке стоит как каменный, пока голограмма выгибается дугой. — Давай, детка, отпусти себя. Я с тобой.

Оба Тони застываю на мгновение, балансируя на грани, а затем кончают одновременно. Это впечатляюще и, судя по тому, какие звуки они издают и как при этом выглядят, невероятно приятно для обоих. Этого не хватает, чтобы Баки последовал за ними, но это нормально. Это не его фантазия, так что можно отложить свои потребности на потом, его это вполне устроит.

— Вот так, да, — шепчет Баки, осыпая поцелуями открытую часть плеча и шею, пока Тони успокаивается.

Симуляция исчезает, и они тут же оказываются у себя в спальне, на кровати — Баки у изголовья, Тони между его раскинутых ног, без сил откинулся ему на грудь. Заставить Тони расслабиться и отключить мозги (насколько это вообще возможно для него) — это всегда победа. Баки осторожно снимает с него очки виртуальной реальности, потом избавляется от своих, и откладывает их в сторону. Стягивает с Тони испачканную в сперме футболку и отбрасывает ее подальше.

— Черт побери, — говорит Тони, устраиваясь в объятьях Баки. — Интересный способ получить отдачу от инвестиций.

— Ага. — Баки притягивает его ближе. Все было таким реальным, и он размышляет о том, сколько раз Тони использовал именно эту фантазию, чтобы алгоритм выбрал ее из подсознания и сделал такой четкой, превратил в реалистичный трехмерный фильм. Что порождает захватывающие возможности. — Эй! МОРГ ведь все записывает, так?

Тони весело смеется.

— Конечно, Солдат. — Он тянется за поцелуем, и Баки с радостью отвечает. — Спасибо, — добавляет Тони мягким шепотом, — за то, что доставил мне это удовольствие.

Баки улыбается в ответ.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

И он имеет ввиду именно это. Учитывая, как успешно прошел их маленький эксперимент, он совершенно точно с нетерпением ждет своей очереди.

 


End file.
